High School, Boys, and Tubs of Chocolate Ice Cream
by AnimalAddictions
Summary: Bella is the hot, but modest girl, and Edward is the celibate player. Ok, something sounds totally wrong about that sentence. That's messed up...hot and modest? Celibate player? Throw Emmett, Alice and Rose in, and you've got hell on your hands. AH BxE
1. Who The Heck Hems A Shirt!

**Disclaimer: We don't anything you recongise and, as of now, what you don't isn't ours either. It belongs to x-Clare-x who is no longer that much into Twilight so she gave it up, and us liking the story greatly, decided we'd take what she had and continue it!**

**So this one goes to x-Clare-x and all her brilliant reviewers, whom I hope will like this, and find it! We love those awesome reviews! Here's the first chapter!!**

**Oh and expect a chapter once a week!**

**AnimalAddictions ~ LU & TRK**

* * *

**-Bella's POV-**

My personal alarm clock was screaming in my ear, causing me to pull out of my deep slumber.

"BELLA! BELLA! Get Up, god damn it!"

"Shut up Alice!" I complained, rolling out of bed. I landed on the ground with a deep _thud_. I groaned. "Ouch."

Alice had quietened down, for now.

I thanked god, but that seemed to jinx it.

"Its eight o'clock - classes start in an hour!"

That, I had forgotten about. Today was the first day back at school. Alice and I, who lived together in Phoenix, had boarded over the holiday, which was optional, because my father, Charlie, and her mother, Sue, had gone holidaying together in Australia.

Ugh. Dad had remarried, when my mother had left him for Phil, my step dad. I had chosen to live with my dad from when I turned seventeen, and Alice had become my best friend. Sue was like a mother to me anyway, so I liked her – unusual, right?

But that didn't mean they had to ditch us here. Dad promised that during spring break, Alice and I, as well as our close friend Rose, could go overseas together.

Alice helped me up off the ground, and pushed me into the bathroom, giving me some underwear. I took a quick shower, and got changed. It wasn't until I looked in the mirror that I noticed what I was wearing.

A black lace, Victoria's Secret bra and underwear set.

I groaned again, and went back into the bedroom.

"Al? Where are we going?"

"School?" Alice replied, confused.

"Then why am I in Victoria's Secret underwear?"

"Because I said so. Now, put this on, and don't complain."

I pulled on the black school skirt, realising that it had been hemmed up, so that it lay scant between my hips and my knees. It was really low-cut – it barely contained my underwear – but before I could complain, Alice threw me a pair of black, semi-see through tights. I wore them with black flats, and then fished around for my school shirt.

Alice seemed to notice and threw it to me. It too, had been hemmed up, like a belly top. It reached below my ribs, but I none-the-less raised my eyebrows.

"Who on earth hems a shirt?!"

"I do! Now, put this on underneath."

She chucked me a tight black singlet, and I put it on, not wanting to argue. I put the green and yellow shirt on top (the school shirt).

I had to admit, it looked pretty.

"What's with the outfit?" I asked. She put on the same thing.

"We have to look great if we're trying out for cheerleaders."

I looked at her desperately. "Please! No! Alice, you cant do that to me."

"Oh stop complaining. Edward's on the football team."

That shut me up. Mention Edward Cullen, and I was like putty.

* * *

**A/N - Don't make us do a regular speech, just review! Okay? Thanks! AnimalAddictions ~ LU & TRK**


	2. Bikini's, Boys, & The Swim Team

**Disclaimer: Everything either belongs to Stephenie Meyer or x-Clare-x! Not us... yet!**

**Dedication: We got five reviews, seven favorites, and 12 alerts. We would like to see EVERYONE with an alert or favorite review too! And thanks! This one goes to anne kingsmill, x-Clare-x, cabtwilighter, ISolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood, and the best one...AsItThunders! Thanks to all for reviewing!**

**A/N - Take a look at our poll! And keep reviewing! We love it! And we even accept anonymous reviews! AnimalAddictions ~ LU & TRK**

* * *

**~ Bella's POV ~**

Tryouts were that afternoon, according to Alice. I didn't see why we had to wear her version of the uniform all day though.

I had complained all day, but I really was a little bit excited. Rose had promised that she'd get us on the team – she was captain, after all – because she already knew that Alice was a good enough dancer, and I was a great gymnast.

At lunch, we lazed around in the cafeteria – I barely touched my salad – gossiping. A girl from the freshman class had followed us around for a while, until we told her that one of the junior footballers was running around shirtless on the field.

We had PE afterwards, and we were doing swimming. I gasped as we got to the change rooms – I'd left my swimmers in the dorm, on the other side of campus, and there was no way the coach'd let me go and get it now.

"I know what you're thinking, and I got that Lauren girl to go to the dorms and get it for you. Honestly, the girl will do anything for popularity," Rose chuckled. She passed me the bikini that Alice had bought me.

I groaned. It was too "sexy" for me.

"Oh don't whine!" Alice said, pulling hers on. She had a flat stomach, with the tiniest hint of muscle, and the black and pink polka-dot bikini looked great against her light skin.

I put mine on too, my stomach exposed. "Bella?! You…you are thin girl!" Rose exclaimed. She was already in her dark red bikini.

I looked at my stomach – I had lost weight. It used to have a small roll of fat over it, and it was now flat, with a hint of the middle defining muscle line.

"Whoa. I guess I am."

"You look great, girl."

"Love your new look, Bells," Angela called shyly. She was nice enough – a great friend, who just…understood.

I caught sight of my figure in a mirror.

The black bikini, too tight for my liking, jutted my chest out, and made the rest of me look even tinier.

I smiled. I looked…nice.

I headed out of the change room, quickly rushing through the pack of girls. I caught sight of what they were staring at; they hadn't split up the genders this year.

And guess who was in my class?

He had stared at me for a while – angrily, too. I didn't know why, but he loosened up after a bit, especially when, to my dismay, he had been paired with someone else to do laps.

I despised everyone else in my class for not having last names in between Newton and Swan. Of course, I was stuck with Mike.

Alice went by her real last name, not her adopted one – Alice Brandon. The lucky bitch got Edward as a partner.

Not that she was at all comfortable with Jasper, her boyfriend, having Rosalie as a partner. At first, I didn't see why. Whitlock and Hale? But then I remembered that Rose had come in late, and been put down the bottom of the roll.

Jasper and Rose didn't talk at all – he stared jealously at Edward.

This is how it went: I stared jealously at Alice, who wished that _she_ had come in late, too, and just glared at Rose, who flirted unbelievably obviously with Emmett, who was staring at Jasper in annoyance, who was staring at Edward in jealousy, who was trying to hide his great body from all the wannabe girls staring at him. Including me.

God, this was messed up.

"What'd you do, stab Cullen with a pencil?" Mike asked me.

"What?" I asked confused. I turned to look at Edward, who was staring at me with an angry look. I shied away. "Let's get started."

I swam 100m while Mike timed me.

"64! Bella, that was amazing." I got out of the water, and smiled at him. The coach came round and told us to swap – Mike swam, while I timed.

"70."

"Damn," Mike complained.

I smiled again; swimming was the only sport I could do without falling over. Except that once…Just kidding!

I laughed as we packed up.

"OK!" Coach Tristan called. "We're going to get the top five girls, and the top five boys to form a swim team. I understand that you may have other priorities, so you may refuse if you like. Edward Cullen! Would you like to join us?"

Edward glanced at me – or at least, I thought he did. He may have been looking at the girl behind me – Laura Jayden – or to my side, Nina Myers.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Edward said, a little too quickly.

"Emmett Cullen?"

"Yeah."

"Jasper Whitlock?"

"Um…" Alice nodded at him. "Sure."

"Mike Newton?" Mike just nodded.

"Tyler Crowley?"

"Really? That's sick, course I'll join!"

"Now for the girls. Bella?"

I gasped in shock.

"S-Sure."

"Rose, Alice?"

"Definitely," they replied in unison.

"Jessica Stanley?" Jessica smiled and nodded, looking intently at Mike.

"And…Tanya Denali."

Oh. Right. Tanya. I'd forgotten about her.

School slut, Tanya.

In love with Edward Cullen, Tanya.

"Sure," said a sickle sweet voice. "Eddie and I will have a great time, together."

I growled at her, inaudibly.

"Tanya," Edward said slowly. "We. Are. Not. Dating."

"Yes we are silly. You owe me! You didn't sleep with me once, so we have unfinished business."

I rolled my eyes and decided to point something out.

"You _are_ still in class."

Their mouths formed perfect 'O's.

I giggled.

And then my face went serious.

Cheer tryouts were next.

As was my social death.


	3. The Party & The Plan

****

A/N - Chapter three!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer or x-Clare-x!

**Dedication: HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257, Thanks! Love all the alerts! Please though, review! We are hoping to have one of the most popular Twilight stories, but we can't do that without you all! Loved that review! Thanks, HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257!**

**Sailin101 - Yes, it was under a different author who decided she did not want to continue writing Twilight, so we took it over, and are in the process of slowly posting it once more!**

* * *

**~Edward~**

Half-time came quickly the day of the first football match.

I was sitting around with my brother, and cousin, when the cheerleaders ran out.

Emmett and Jasper were mid-fielders, and I was a striker. We were all great players, in both senses of the word, but they were in relationships, and I was…celibate.

Even though I hated to be. My mother had always wanted a son with good grades, who _waited_ for marriage.

I was a recycled virgin. God that sounded bad, even in my head. Ever since mum had died.

Emmett was an addict, he just couldn't help it. Besides, his mum wasn't my mum anyways.

I looked back at the cheerleaders, laughing at something Tyler Crowley had said. I saw one of the girls flip off the top of the pyramid, and land in the splits. I smiled, until I saw who it was.

Bella, Bella Swan.

The hottest girl in school. To me, at least.

And man, I hated her. Well, no, not her so much. The problem was that I _wanted_ her. But I was celibate. I wasn't meant to want her. I was meant to care about the inside of people. I was waiting.

She had dark brown hair, and chocolate eyes you could just get lost in. She was wearing a tiny belly top and miniskirt, in black and gold.

And with Emmett always giving us play-by-plays of what he and Rosalie got up to, I was almost always thinking about her.

Sure, Rosalie was sexy, but she knew it. Alice was cute, but she was too loud, too pixie like. Bella was modest, sweet, vulnerable and perfect for me. She was smart, not fake. She liked Debussy, (yes. I had followed her around for a while in freshman year, but I wasn't a stalker!) And she was a total klutz.

Wait. That didn't really fit did it? A great gymnast…who was a total klutz. I laughed. She was one weird girl, but that was what I loved about her.

Wait…_loved_? I meant to say, that was what was so hot about her.

Cause guys like me don't fall in love.

Emmett thought I was an idiot, and I should just hook up with her, and Jasper thought I should try being her friend first. I guess I couldn't resist anymore, so I would have to act soon. While I loved Emmett's idea, Jasper's seemed more practical.

I would be her friend. I gulped. Half time was over, but the game wasn't what had me worried.

We won, of course. I had scored the only goal in the last four seconds of the match.

I grabbed a drink off the table, and waved at Rosalie.

"Great party, Rose!" I called. We always had a party at her place – she was the only one who lived so close to campus that they didn't sleep in the dorms – after the opening match.

I sculled my drink – just a coke, cause who knew what kind of trouble alcohol would get me into – and stepped outside. I headed towards my car, when a musical voice came from behind me.

"You leaving?" I recognised it immediately.

"Yeah," I called back, not looking at her.

**~Bella~**

I frowned when he didn't look back at me. I sighed. I needed to get a life.

Edward Cullen didn't like me, and he never would. I retreated to Rosalie's room, where she and Alice were sitting, trying to get away from the nightclub scene downstairs.

I sighed, and opened her mini-fridge. I took out the tub of chocolate Ice-Cream she had stashed there. I took a single spoon from inside the fridge (I made her keep one there, just in case), opened the tub and took a huge amount. I shoved it into my mouth.

"You OK?"

"I'm fine. This ice-cream is only used for three things, remember. And since I'm not going to dump someone, and I haven't just been dumped, then…"

"You're trying to get over a guy that'll never like you," Rose finished, staring at me worriedly. She glanced at Alice.

Alice winked.

**~Rosalie~**

"I have foreseen…" Alice's voice rang with mockery. I hadn't spent time alone with her in ages, and I had something important to tell her.

"Shut up, Al."

Bella was in her Latin class, and Alice and I had a free period, so we were up in her dorm.

"We need to talk."

"You-you-you're breaking up with me, aren't you?!"

I rolled my eyes. 'This isn't the time for silly games, Alice. This is about Bella. And Edward."

"Ooh. You got a plan? Because, I sure do."

Alice winked.

I smiled at her, as she told me all about it.


	4. Short Skirts & Suprises

****

A/N - Chapter FOUR!! :))

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer or x-Clare-x!

**Dedication: Any new reader/reviewer!**

**Please remember...lurking is silver but reviewing is GOLD! WE HAVE COOKIES AND BROWNIES!!!**

* * *

**~Edward~**

She was wearing a mini skirt, for Pete's sake! What - was she _trying_ to kill me?!

She did look uncomfortable, though. She kept on tugging the denim down, trying to cover her underwear. She wasn't having much success though, I had a perfect view of her lacy boy shorts - although, she was standing on a chair in wood work, trying to plug a wire into the over head areas. And I was right next to her, on the same table, getting a full on view of everything.

She stepped down and tugged the skirt again. She turned around to glare at someone, and I followed her gaze.

Why on earth was she angry at Alice?

**~Bella~**

When our woodwork class ended, I stormed off to lunch, not bothering to wait for Alice.

I had trouble though - Alice was way faster than me.

"Bella!"

I turned to glare at her.

"I'm going to get changed, Alice!"

She grinned at me - oh, the nerve!

"Alice. You put me in practically see through underwear, and a miniskirt. Who the hell do you think I am? Tanya?"

"Well…Edward wouldn't stop staring at your legs, at least…"

"I'm not a slut, Alice!"

I stormed off, back to my dorm, and changed my miniskirt into a pair of tight skinny jeans. Low-cut, but better than the skirt.

I smiled.

Edward was hitting on me?

Sweet.

**~Rosalie~**

I logged on to my instant messenger after school, on my tiny little notebook computer.

I clicked on Alice's name, and began talking to her.

love is just a word. sex is way more physical: **(Rosalie)**

hey alice!

. just dance!:** (Alice)**

hey rosie! Supp?

love is just a word. sex is way more physical:

nothing much. Listen, I don't think making bella wear sexy clothes to tempt Edward will go down to well.

. just dance!:

no shit! She's so madd at me!

love is just a word. sex is way more physical:

why??

. just dance!:

ugh. That denim miniskirt we made her wear to today's mufti day ;P

im-through-with-lovee.(.):

why is she so uptight?? I mean, she's so hot, but she doesn't realise - you no??

. just dance!:

yeah. Nice name.

. just dance!:

I totally agree with you, though.

im-through-with-lovee.(.):

i was thinking. We should confront Edward. We could makee him jealous…:P

. just dance!:

hmmm…I lyk the way u think…but who should we use?

im-through-with-lovee.(.):

well.  
theres: mike newton, tyler crowley, _and_ teal jones all lined up.

. just dance!:

oh wait!! Idea! (btw. Ugly, ugly, and ugly.)

im-through-with-lovee.(.):

whatt?!

. just dance!:

emmett, jazz, and eddie can be "walking by" the girls change room after sport, when she's had her shower, and in her towel, and emm can stop and talk 2 you, and jazz can talk to me, and bella, will have to talk to edward, and she'll be tempting him _so_ bad, he'll HAVE to ask her out…  
and _if_ that doesn't work, than teal's the hottest.

im-through-with-lovee.(.):

ALICE! GENIOUS!

. just dance!:

grin haha ty! Listen, I g2g :)

im-through-with-lovee.(.):

k. ttyl, ily!

. just dance!:

love you! xx bye! air kiss

I logged off, and heard a knock on my door.

I hurried over, and opened it, and Bella rushed in.

I hugged her, and pulled her close.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" She grinned at me.

"Ugh, I'm a little annoyed at Alice - mind if I crash here for the night?"

"Nah, course not. You can stay in the guest place, if you want."

She nodded, and walked into my living room.

"You mind if I invite the guys - we'll hang out in the pool for a while?" She looked back at me and nodded.

I didn't think she noticed that "the guys" included Edward.

I pulled out my phone and texted Emmett.

_Emmett,_

_Bring Edward and Jazz (get him to bring Alice), and we'll have a little party. Bella's here - if Edward needs convincing._

_Love,_

_Rose_

I put my phone back into my pocket, and walked to the kitchen. I pulled a cake out of the fridge, which the chef's had made for me during the day.

I got some drinks - just coke (no alcohol before five) - cut up the cake, and pulled out my phone again. It vibrated, and beeped, in my hands.

_Rose,_

_Be there in twenty minutes!_

_How'd you know Edward liked Bella? Well…you'd be an idiot not to notice, I guess._

_Love,_

_Emmett_

I giggled, and created a new message screen.

I began to text my chefs, even though they were only a couple of minutes walk away, in the staff house.

_Can you please make us some pizza?_

_Nothing fancy. Just greasy and unhealthy - my mates aren't used to eating that gourmet stuff you guys make._

_They'll be here in twenty minutes, so have the pizza out by the pool by then, and when we're done, get us cake and tiramisu._

_Hurry_

I pressed send and entered the number for the staff house. I guess I was unfair to them - I barely gave them any notice. I'd give half of them Saturday off, and the other half can have Sunday off.

I grinned.

"Bella!" I called her over, just as the doorbell rung. "Oh. Who could that be?" I asked innocently.

The fun was about to begin.

Bella just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**A/N ~ CLIFFIE! Muwhahaha!**

**People, please review! We have 40 alerts and 19 favorites!! Don't get us wrong, we love all those favs and alerts but we've gotten a max. of 10 reviews! That's only 1/4!! Please review... we would like at least 11 before we will update!**

**We'd really love to see ALL of our readers review...but it's up to you readers to make OUR wish come true. Please? Thanks.**

**AnimalAddictions ~ LU & TRK**


	5. A Towel Too Small

**~Rose's POV~**

I opened the door, and Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Edward walked in, Alice jumping around. Before Bella could see them, I called out to her, "Bells? Why don't you go get in the Jacuzzi? – Emmett just got here, so I'll be out in a minute."

I heard a groan from Bella, but after a couple of minutes, a splash told me she was in the Jacuzzi, wearing the bikini she kept here.

"You guys go on out," I said, smiling. I pulled Alice back.

"We carry out that plan _now_. Just with a few changes…"

**~Bella POV~**

I was waiting in the Jacuzzi, when Jasper, Emmett and – Edward! – came out, and got in, already in their board shorts. I glanced at Edward's chest, before Rose came out with Alice.

I just glared at her.

It ended up being fun though – we splashed around, pushed each other (Edward grabbed me and tackled me to the bottom of the Jacuzzi once), Emmett pulled me onto his back and gave me a piggy back ride, and I was talking to Alice again.

We went to take a shower, and Alice called out to me from outside.

"Bella…the guys and I are going to get going!" She called.

"Bye Alice!" I called back, still washing my hair.

After a couple of minutes, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Bells…can I get my bikini out? I left it there after my shower…"

"Sure, I've got the curtain closed on the shower," I said. She turned the doorknob, and grabbed what sounded like her clothes off the rack.

Once she was gone, I stepped out, and wrapped a towel around myself. I looked around for my underwear, and clothing, but I couldn't find it on the rack. I figured I had left it in the connected living room. I opened the door about a centimetre, and looked through. There was no-one there. I stepped out and checked on all the tabletops. They weren't anywhere.

"Rose?!" I called up the stairs. "Rose, have you seen my clothes? I had a Victoria Secret lace set, and some jeans, and a tank top…"

Rose's voice called back to me.

"No, sorry…"

"You-you…Victoria Secret?" Edward's voice asked, as if he'd been knocked out.

I turned around.

Edward was standing in the doorway, stumbling, staring at me in my towel.

I almost shrieked.

"Oh-oh my…oh my gosh…What…what're you doing here?"

"I came back for…for my…um…my…" He couldn't seem to remember – he was in a daze. The towel was a little short, so it barely covered my arse. His eyes trailed my legs. "…legs…"

"Your legs?" I asked instinctively.

"I mean – my hat!" He said. He grabbed it off one of the little tables, and ran off.

I groaned, and trudged up the stairs. Alice and Rose were both sitting in her room. They were giggling.

"Rosalie Kate Hale…you are so dead. Mary Alice Brandon…I am going to tear up that new Prada dress you just got…unless you tell me where the hell my clothes are!" I shrieked.

"Not the Prada!" Rose and Alice said at once. They grabbed my clothes from under the blanket of Rose's bed, and thrust them at me.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry for not updating! LU was outta town and I have been busy with sports and animals so yea. Plus I am working on a new Twilight story...And if I get 20 reviews I'll update again tonight or tomorrow. Otherwise, look for it next Friday!! Thanks for R&Ring!! ~ AnimalAddictions ~ TRK**


	6. WHAT! SPIT IT OUT!

**Dedicated - NEW READERS/REVIEWERS!!!!!! (LOVE REVIEWS!!) And JASPERxHALE-YES - for my fav. review!! I was rotflmao. Does anyone know what that means (beside LU & me?)??**

**Disclaimer - still not ours....**

* * *

I wasn't talking to either of them.

I took Alice's keys from her bag, saying I hadn't brought mine, and locked her out - she could have slept at Jaspers or Rose's place, but she sure as hell wasn't sleeping here. Did I mention - Jasper and Alice are now officially dating.

When I got up the next morning, I didn't want to go to school.

But I had to.

So, I pulled myself out of bed, and headed over to my cupboard. It looked cold out, so I put on some trackies and a black singlet top. I didn't bother with anything else, and just pushed my hair up into a ponytail. I put my onyx necklace on, and grabbed my school bag, throwing it over my left shoulder. I left our room, taking my keys, iPod and phone with me. I walked down to the courtyard next to the cafeteria, and walked over the Starbucks they'd built the previous year. I ordered a caramel latte, and a choc-chip muffin. I sat down and picked at my food silently, before taking a small bite.

"Bella!" I looked up to a familiar face, but not one I expected.

"Emmett?"

"Hey," he said, sitting down. He had a piece of toast, but that was it.

"No coffee for you today?"

"Not ever," he replied with a grin. "Coach says it makes it harder for us to concentrate once the energy burst has worn off. So - listen…I'm supposed to ask you something--"

The bell went at that exact moment, and I didn't figure out what Emmett had to ask, because I left the store with an apologetic smile and went to P.E. Emmett was in my class, but his coach had pulled the team out of class so they could train for that night's game against our rival school - Southport Tech. School.

This meant Edward wasn't in class either. I frowned, and went in before Alice or Rose could talk to me.

When P.E. was over, we had bio, then recess. I sat by myself in the cafeteria, and Emmett came and sat across from me.

"Yeah, Emmett?" I asked.

"I have to ask you something."

"Yes…?"

"Its…its about Edward."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh."

"Would you--- do you---"

"Yes…?"

"He wanted to know…if…"

"If?"

"If you'd…"

"Emmett - spit it out!"

"If you'd go on a date with him?"

I spurted out the coke I was drinking.

* * *

**Review?**


	7. A HUGE MISUNDERSTANDING

****

A/N - Chapter 7!! The next will be AnimalAddictions first original chapter!! Yay!!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer or x-Clare-x!

**Dedication: Any new reader/reviewer! Thank you ALL FOR 70 REVIEWS!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!**

**Please remember...lurking is silver but reviewing is GOLD! **

* * *

I giggled in disbelief, then scowled. "You think this is funny?" I asked him.

"Not…really…" Emmett was confused.

"I'm sick and tired of guys like you and Edward!" I spat. I got up, grabbed my bottle of coke and poured it over his head. He gasped, as I picked up my bag and walked away.

"I'll take that as a no?!" he called to me.

I didn't answer. Emmett groaned behind me.

Of course, everyone in the cafeteria had been staring at me as I walked out, so I had to wait until I was alone to start crying. I ran all the way to my room, and dropped onto the bed, my face buried in my pillow.

*******

There was a knock on the door a couple of hours later. I hadn't bothered to go back to class, so I picked myself up, and opened the door.

It was Alice.

She noticed I had been crying, and told me to explain immediately.

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it right now…"

"Does this have anything to do with Emmett…in the cafeteria?"

I nodded. We seemed to be talking again. Alice just gave me a hug, and then told me to go take a shower, to refresh myself.

*******

_**Alice PoV**_

As Bella took her shower, I crept out of the room, and texted Rose.

_Rose_

_Is Emmett at your place?_

_xx_

_Alice_

I waited for a text, smoothing out my black shirt and tiny blue denim miniskirt. I fumbled with my phone when it rang.

Rose had texted me back.

I read the text.

_Alice_

_Yeah, why?_

_He's covered in coke…went to take a shower…_

_Seems pissed…_

_Rose_

I texted her back.

_Rose_

_It's a Bella/Edward thing…I think. Something happened at lunch._

_I'm coming now._

_I need to talk to Emmett **alone**, ok?_

_Alice_

I ran all the way to the car park, and slid into the Porsche I had gotten for my last birthday. I turned the key into the ignition, and sped to Rose's house. It was only around five minutes away, so I got their quickly, and then sprinted up the drive.

When I knocked, Emmett opened the door.

I grabbed his ear, and dragged him back inside.

"OW! Alice! WHAT THE HELL?!"

I threw him onto the couch.

"Alice, calm down!" Rose said, coming down the stairs.

"Go to your room Rosalie."

"You're not my mother!" Rose scolded.

"GO!" I shouted. Rose was surprised to see such a small girl scream so loudly. She retreated back up the stairs. I turned back to Emmett.

"What happened in the cafeteria?!"

"I…I just asked Bella out--"

"But…you…and Rose!"

"Calm down. I asked Bells out _for_ Edward…"

"So, then, why was Bella crying?"

"I--I don't know…" He said, confused.

I raised an eyebrow, and then a light bulb flickered in my head.

"OH! She thought you were teasing her…!"

*******

_**Bella PoV**_

There was a sharp knock at the door of our dorm, surely not Alice. I put the remote for the TV down on the couch, left the living area and went to open the door.

It was Emmett.

"I wasn't teasing you…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I was serious."

I don't know why…but I believed him.

I suddenly jumped into his arms, and hugged him tightly.

"Yes, then! Yes…" I said enthusiastically. "Emmett…if I get hurt…I think…I think I love him, Em."

*******

_**Edward PoV (Sorry for changing PoVs so often!)**_

"I was serious." I recognised Emmett's voice, and turned the corner, towards it, only to see him talking to Bella. I slipped back around the corner, and watched silently. She leapt into his arms, and my jaw dropped, my heart panging.

He hugged her back, and I could barely bear it. I knew Rose'd be even more hurt than me, but right now, I couldn't feel sorry for her. I was just aching for my own heart.

"Yes then! Yes…" she exclaimed. "Emmett…if I get hurt…I think…I think I love--"

There was no way I could take it anymore. I ran away, knowing that her next word would be "you."

* * *

**A/N - Cliffie!!! Muwhahaha!! Just an FYI, there may NOT be an update next week. Sorry! Basketball is almost over!! Yay!! Listen, there is this really popular community, and this story deserves to 1 of them!! I only need 100 reviews total!! So please review!! It's from Fall Down Again Bella! Check it out!! Thanks!!!**


	8. Be Careful What You Say

****

I'M BACK! LOL! Basketball is done...so hurrah!

Everyone, thank LU for volunteering to write this FANTASTIC CHAPTER for you all!!!!!!

Warning: Language...

* * *

**~Edward PoV~**

I managed not to explode as I drove to Rose's house, paying no attention to the speed limit as I wove in and out of traffic. When I got there, I didn't bother to knock and wasn't the least bit surprised to find Alice sitting on Rose's leather sofa, texting.

"Where's Rose" I asked.

She didn't look up from her texting as she tilted her head toward the door to the right that led to the pool. "Thanks," I said, as I walked out on the deck.

I found rose in the Jacuzzi, in her navy blue bikini and her hair knotted up in a bun.

"Hey… Rose… I don't know how to tell you this, but-" I began, trying to make it as easy on her as possible, but she did need to know.

"Edward, it's just like you to come over here and kill my buzz," she said, and I noticed an empty martini glass at her elbow, "but come on into the Jacuzzi if you MUST talk to me, no way am I coming out."

I already had my swimsuit on under my basketball shorts, because I had been hoping that after I talked to Bella we could've come over here and gone swimming together. I climbed in, and I had to admit, the steamy water felt good on my skin. I cleared my throat and continued.

"Rose… I was walking to Bella's dorm and-" I began, but was interrupted by the sound of the patio door creakingopen and banging loudly back onto the frame. Alice didn't seem to notice her disruptive entrance, as she was now talking on her phone quietly while she walked over to the bar and began mixing drinks.

I didn't want Alice to overhear my conversation with Rosalie, so I moved next to Rose and started whispering the encounter in her ear: "so I was walking to Bella's dorm and when I get there I see her and Emmett talking. And then, they hugged."

"This is what your being all secretive about?" laughed Rose, "God, Edward! It was just a hug! Its no big deal!"

I sighed, and told her the rest of the story, "Rose, she was _sighing into his chest and telling him she loved him."_

"What?"

"She was-"

"Yeah, yeah I heard you but its impossible! Bella would never do that to me! And neither would Emmett."

"Why would I tell you this if I didn't know that it was 100% true?" I asked solemnly. Rose searched my eyes. She must have found something there that confirmed my story because she gasped in shock.

**~Rose's PoV~**

"You- your sure?" I asked. I could not think of a reason that Edward would lie to me, but Emmett… I thought we had had such a tight relationship. And Bella, Bella would never do anything like that to me! Then again… Emmett was a player… he had cheated on me before. It wasn't so hard to see him falling for Bella, because she was beautiful, in the non-cookie-cutter way, unlike myself. I hunched my shoulders as the tears welled up in my eyes, spilling over and mixing with the gentle water of the Jacuzzi. Edward clearly didn't quite know what to do, so he just put his arm around me to comfort me and whispered in my ear.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

I was still undecided at the moment. I once again heard the door open and looked up to see Emmett and Bella come in.

**~Emmett PoV~**

I couldn't wait to tell Edward the good news, that he and Bella were finally going out! Alice said he was around here somewhere so I looked around. When I spotted him, my blood ran cold.

He was in the Jacuzzi.

With his arm around Rosalie.

Kissing her on the cheek.

"Edward!" I let out a roar like an angry bull and charged. Edward jumped up, sloshing water over the edges as he and Rose spun around.

"Emmett!" It was not Edward who yelled my name angrily, but _Rosalie_. I would've thought she'd be embarrassed at being caught cheating on me! But she's the one yelling at me??

"I cannot _believe_ you Emmett!" she yelled at me, "you are such a DICK!"

_What? _I thought."You can't believe ME?! What the hell did I do?"

"Why don't you ask Bella?" suggested Rosalie.

**~Bella's PoV~**

"Me?!" I asked. I had been surveying the scene in horror and still hadn't figured out what was going on.

"Yeah, you, stupid bitch." Said Rosalie.

"What the _fuck _Rose!?"

"That's what I should be asking you!" said Edward.

"What?" asked Emmett.

"You heard me!" yelled Edward, "I'm pissed off at you! One girl is never enough is it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Emmett, "I just went over to ask Bella out like you told me to!"

"You TOLD him to ask Bella out?" questioned Rose.

"What's going on?" I asked Emmett quietly.

"Edward is going out with Rose apparently now."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, then I ran over to Edward and slapped him hard across the face, then ran to the gate and unlocked it; yelling back to Emmett "forget it, Emmett, deal's off!" as the gate banged shut.

**~Rosalie's PoV~**

Emmett started to follow her, but wasn't to the gate yet when I yelled, "Emmett," he turned, "I'm breaking up with you."

"It was already over bitch," he yelled back as the gate slammed once more.

I could barely contain my tears as I turned to Edward, who was still in the Jacuzzi with me, looking shocked. Well, it shudn't really have been a surprise to him. Although I felt sorry for him I didn't really want company right now.

"Edward, Alice, can you guys leave? Now?"

Edward nodded, snatched up his clothes, and jogged into the house for his keys and jacket. Alice just stood, shocked, holding a half-full margarita.

"Please, Alice," I said weekly.

"But, Rose," she protested, "maybe you've made a mis-"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, ALICE, BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE," I threatened, reaching for my purse on the patio table for a phone. Alice sighed and scampered.

…

_JASPER!!!!!!!!_

xxAlicexx

I speed texted him as I sat at at a traffic light. I flipped the phone closed and drummed on the steering wheel until the light turned green. I heard my ringtone, I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift, go off just as I had stepped on the gas. I expertly sped over the limit, wove in and out of the city traffic, and checked the reply.

_What is it_

_j._

I slowed down ever so slightly and watched the traffic out of the corner of my eye as I texted him back.

_Em and Rose just broke up cuz E thinks R cheated on him for Ed and Ed thinks Em cheated on R for B and B slapped Ed bcuz she thinks he and R r goin out and_ _R thinks Em and B are going out._

xxAlicexx

_wow._

_j._

_yea omg I must get them back together_

_xxAlicexx_

_Were they really cheating on each other or not_

_j._

_of course not!!!_

_xxAlicexx_

_well em rose and ed are involved…_

_j._

_good point. Stupid players._

_xxAlicexx_

_mmm_

_j._

_I still think its just a big misunderstanding_

_xxAlicexx_

_okay. Your intuition is usually rite_

_j._

_yeah. ;)_

_like when I met u_

_xxAlicexx_

_I love you_

_j._

_love you too_

_I just got to the dorm. Come on over we got cold pizza. Bella's not here._

_xxAlicexx_

_So we'd be alone?_

_j._

_yep :)_

_xxAlicexx_

_il be over there asap_

_til then love you babe_

_j._

* * *

**A/N I warned you!! LANGUAGE!!! Lol! Hope you enjoyed...and PLEASE don't kill me for not updating! LU just got this done...Person to give 100th review will be rewarded! And also 1st reviewer of this chapter will be rewarded!!!!TRK**


	9. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Sorry! VERY SORRY!!! But thanks to all the dedicated readers that are here right now! I will TRY to update 1 or 2 times a month MAYBE MORE. On the usual time...Friday nights!

**

* * *

**

~*~Bella PoV~*~

The next few days that followed the huge argument were… awkward to say the least. Rosalie and I weren't speaking, as were Emmett and Edward. This made football, cheer-leading, and swim practice difficult. Rose, as captain, directed my orders to Alice, who would relay them to me. In exchange, I would relay any messages I had for her through Alice. Alice was getting quite frustrated, to say the least.

It wasn't until Thursday, five days after the incident that something that conflicted with our silent treatment happened. We were at swim practice, we had been practicing for a week now and already I could feel my muscle toning.

I led the girls lane and Edward led the boys lane. It hurt to think his name. We had just finished a really hard set, 30 100's on the 1:10 sendoff.*

While we were all panting, even after we had cooled down, coach gave us the usual end of practice talk.

"Good job today, everyone, that was a tough set. By the end of the year though, sets like that will be a piece of cake!" he smiled. I myself found that hard to believe. "As you all should know from reading your schedules, a week from now, next Thursday, we will be having our first swim meet. It will be a duel meet verses the Plumbrook Piranhas. They should be a pushover, but it will be a good chance for us all to flex our muscles a little. I expect you all to do your best, and cheer for EVERYONE on the team," at this comment he eyed the six of us who weren't speaking. "You can just get over your little squabble by next Thursday, or be suspended from the team until you learn the meaning of team, understand?" we all nodded. I understood what he wanted, but not how it was going to happen. "Alright everyone, practice dismissed. See you in lifting in a half an hour."

The locker room was dead silent as the five of us girls changed.

Rose was glaring at the thought of having to talk to me again. To be fair, I wasn't too eager to talk to her again either. She was almost as low on my list as Tanya Denali. Almost, but not quite. I still had hope in Rosalie. Sure, she had cheated, but deep down, I remembered all the good times we'd had and I knew I couldn't hold a grudge on her forever.

Alice was tired of us all fighting, so I figured she'd be happy about us having to talk again. But I could tell something else must be wrong. She looked stressed. I wondered why, usually Alice was happy go lucky and had the uncanny ability to predict that everything would be OK, and usually they were. Jasper and she made a perfect pair for making people feel better, because you couldn't look at Jasper and feel angry or sad. He was like a little ray of sunshine. And right now when my sky was so cloudy, I could use some more sunshine.

I was interrupted from my musing when Jessica spoke. I hadn't realized the locker room had been so still, and I was surprised. Jessica knew enough not to talk to me, and I was really her only friend on the swim team, so I was taken aback when she broke the silence.

"So what are you guys all fighting about anyway?" she asked. Some people can be so naive.

Rose didn't answer. I didn't answer. Alice didn't answer. You could cut the tension with a knife. Alice began to hum.

"What do you think they'd all fight about?" asked Tanya. I really hated her voice. "Edward Cullen, of course!"

"No!" said Jessica, "I thought he and Bella were going out? Did they break up?"

Why oh why did she have to remind me of what could have been?

"Sister, you don't even know half of the details!" said Tanya. "They are all mad at each other because Edward got caught cheating and so did Rosal-"

At that moment Rose's fist collided and made perfect contact dead center on Tanya's rat like nose. Blood began to spout.

"Rosalie I hate you you --" she started to say.

Rosalie silenced her with two right hooks. Tanya ran out of the locker room, yelling "I'm telling!"

I almost slapped Rose a high five. Almost. I didn't. I just looked up at her. She looked at me. We both looked away quickly.

**0.0**

Rose, Tanya, Jessica, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and I sat in the coach's office nervously. We had all just been interviewed. The occupants of the female locker room had all been interviewed about the fight, then Rose, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and I had been interviewed on why we weren't talking after coach realized that was what caused the fight in the locker room. We had all been interviewed separately, but I wish we wouldn't have; being interviewed together might have cleared a few things up. No matter how much I hated what had happened, I also hated having no friends, and that's exactly how it felt not talking to Rose and the guys.

To distract myself I looked around the room. Rose looked bored and was examining her ruby nails absently. She had been in here before several times, done her time (detentions and Saturday schools) and walked away clean. I guess she figured this time wouldn't be any different.

Tanya also looked bored. I was pleased to see that her nose was bruising, but she didn't seem to be bothered. She'd probably just get a new one anyway. Tanya just sat there texting on her phone. It was about a ten seconds after she flipped it closed that Edwards was ringing.

As he answered his phone (no doubt a text message from Tanya) I noticed that he was just as handsome as always even though he looked strained. His bronze hair, still wet from practice, was tousled and dripping but still radiant. He looked up at me for a split second as he texted, his golden eyes gleamed. I looked away quickly. Great, they were talking about me.

I averted my gaze toward Emmett. Emmett looked bored as well, as did Jasper and Alice, who were holding hands on top of the armrests of the plastic chairs.

Was I the only one that was tense as we awaited the arrival of the coach?

At that time my cell phone vibrated.

I picked it up, it was a text message from Edward.

Edward: _**Hey grl u look strained pray tell y**_

I replied,

Bella: _We r in the coach's office about 2 b kicked off the team!! __Duh!_

Edward: _**But you had nothing to do with it rite?**_

Bella: _Yea... so?_

Edward: **_So if anyone gets kicked off the team it will b Tanya and Rose. __who will miss them?_**

Bella: _Yeah I hate Tanya but I don't want Rose off the team. we used 2 b like sisters. Till you came along._

Edward: _**I never cheated unlike u**_

Bella: _I wasn't going out with anyone so how is that cheating?_

Edward: _**u went out with Em while Rose was. Duh**_

Bella: _I never went out with Em..._

Edward:_ **I saw you hug him and tell him you love him**_

Bella: _It's not what you think I never cheated. Iv honestly never liked em. But whys it matter u cheated with rose_

Edward: _**I didn't!**_

Bella: _I saw you kiss her in the Jacuzzi_

Edward: _**I didn't I was whispering to her that you were cheating with Emmett**_

Bella:_ What?_

Edward: _**What?**_

Just then the coach came in. I quickly slid my phone in my pocket.

"I know everything that happened, having interviewed you all earlier," said Coach. I shuddered, "and I have come to this conclusion: we are a team. We will fall apart if a single one of you is not on this team. Therefore you will all remain on the team. But, If any one of you is involved in even the tiniest bit of violence, or any form of rule breaking, this entire team will dissolve. Remember, there is no I in team, don't ruin it for the others by forgetting that. I won't lie, this is one of the best teams we've ever put together. We could make it to states this year. Don't ruin it for the whole team. You've had your warning. Now get out of my sight."

We all skedaddled.

* * *

**A/N ~ Thank LU, she wrote this chapter! We want y'all to review, the faster, longer, more reviews the faster, longer chapters!!! NEW POLL ON PROFILE!! 3TRK**

**oh and we tried to make the texting easier to understand for those of you who were confused last time :) tell us what you thought!**

*** swim set is an actual swim team practice set LU had to do. swimming is brutal but she loves it :)**


	10. AN TRK's RETURNING!

Hey guys...TRK here! Just wanted to let you all know we didn't fall off the face of the planet! LOL! Not YET anyway...

I just wanted to say how touched I am by each and every review. You guys are making it very hard for me to be on my hiatus! Which is why I am coming back with this storys next chapter as my beginning back into FF!

I owe you guys big time for sticking with this story, and I hope I will make you all proud and happy when you read the next chapter! I will put my heart and sole into like nothing else!

I also wanted to add that although I've had a very rough year, all your wonderful reviews made me smile and keep going!

So guys...look for the next chapter soon!!!

LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!!!!!! TRK


End file.
